justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Just Dance Now (Ryan Long)
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is a part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the 2nd such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. The player name "Ryan Long" from Canada is currently at level 794. Available on Xbox One, iOS, Puffin App and PC To buy any new song you want, you will need 150 coins. 'Level 1:'20 coins 'Level 2:'Avatar 'Level 3:'40 coins 'Level 4:'Golden Avatar 'Level 5:'90 coins 'Level 6:'Diamond Avatar Ryan Long's Avatar is Good Feeling (Extreme) Current Free Songs Free Songs Since the Past Baby One More Time Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Sexy And I Know It Taste The Feeling Taste The Feeling (Alternate) The World is Ours Wake Me Up Recently Added (Ryan Long) I Need Your Love Feel So Right Crucified Twist and Shake It Funkytown Ghostbusters Nine In The Afternoon Moves Like Jagger Recently Added (Original) Taste The Feeling (Alternate) Holding Out for a Hero Acceptable in the 80s I Feel Love I Need Your Love Holiday Summer It’s Raining Men Track Listing This player's grand total of routines are 108. This player currently holds 105 songs. He needs 73 songs to unlocked before all coins songs can be played. (NR) Not Released Yet (COCOCOLA) Song Exclusive to Coco Cola (JACKLSUMMER15) Ryan Long's brother unlocked this song (Mashup) This song is a Dance Mashup (H) A routine that has been remaked in H.D. (B) This song can be played in the beta version. (VIP) This song is a VIP Exclusive but can be playable if Ryan Long is in a room (ALT) This song is a alternate routine (COMMUNITY) This song is a Community Remix (FANMADE) This song is a Fanmade routine JackLSummer15 To go check Ryan Long's brother's song list, click on this link: http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JackLSummer15/Just_Dance_Now_(JackLSummer15) Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on a server at once, but Ubisoft states that an unlimited amount of people can join in. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch. * Happy was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of Somethin’ Stupid (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. * Some HD remakes (such as E.T., Idealistic, Firework and Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. * The Choice Is Yours was replaced by Taste The Feeling as a free song in March 10th, 2016. * All Katy Perry songs except for This Is How We Do are available to play. * Some songs have put in incorrect sections. For example, We No Speak Americano is in the Duet section and Bad Romance is in the Solo section. It was later fixed. * As of September 25th, 2016. The song list has no longer having alternates except for Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix), Blurred Lines (Fanmade) & Taste The Feeling (Alternate). The beginning of the song list shows the songs that are not unlocked. When songs get unlocked they don't go in alphabetical order. Category:Blog posts